Digital Heroes
by Kawaii-Ivui
Summary: Taichi is called back to save the digital world once again along with Ryo Akiyama. *contains Taiora and Takari in later chapters*
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi, everyone! I'm back! It's been a while since I've written anything! Well, hope you enjoy this fic! And don't forget to read and review!

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.

Taichi's POV

It's been one full year since I've been called to save the Digital World again. I was the only one, the other chosen doesn't even know the Digital World is in danger. One year… I've been here for one whole year… I never gone back to the real world, because, I couldn't. I had to seal the digital gates to prevent the other chosen to come back here. It's way too dangerous and I don't want to risk them getting hurt! 

Even though I'm the only one called back here out of the 12 chosen, there's another human here. He has brown spiky hair, blue eyes, and wears a brown turtle neck. His name is Ryo Akiyama. Gennai says he has saved the Digital World 4 times on his own, and saved me two times. But, I don't remember him at all. He supposedly saved both worlds with Agumon because I was captured by some digimon. And when I first got here, and met Ryo, he says he was happy to see me again. I never met him, how could it be again? Oh well, I was probably brainwashed before I went back to the real world that time, that's probably why I don't remember him… But that doesn't really matter right now. 

Ryo's POV

            As I stand here in the Digital World, I just couldn't believe that THIS is the digital world. I remember this place to be a happy, bright, and friendly place. Well, not exactly friendly, because Milleniumon constantly tries to kill me, but still… Right now, all I see is a battlefield. The place was no longer "bright." The only colors around here are grey and brown. The ground, is obviously brown, and the trees, the sky, they're all grey.  Then again, this place HAS turned into a battlefield. Almost every single digimon I meet here are enemies. 

            "Ryo! Enemy digimon approaching!" Taichi called to me.

            "Alright, Cyberdramon! Get ready to attack," I said.

            From afar, I see the enemy digimon. There were a lot of them. Probably hundreds of digimon were ready to attack me and Taichi!

            "Uh, Taichi, don't you think we're out-numbered?" I asked.

            "Yeah," he said with no emotion in his voice.

            I looked over at him, "Taichi, are you alright?"

            There was no expression on his face, then he suddenly looked extremely angry.

Taichi's POV

            Ok, I've had it! I haven't seen my family and friends for one whole year, and I have to be stuck in the digiworld fighting every single day!

"Taichi, are you alright?" Ryo asked me.

 I can't control my anger any longer. 

            " Agumon! EVOLVE!" I yelled.

            "Agumon evolved to… Wargreymon!" 

            "Spare no digimon," I said coldly.

A/N: Ok, um, that's it for now. Please review if you want me to continue. Bye for now!


	2. No choice

A/N: Here's chapter 2. I know the first chapter was short. So, this chapter would be longer! Well, enjoy, and please R&R!

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon. How many times do I have to say this?

Ryo's POV

"Spare no Digimon," Taichi said.

I couldn't believe he just said that. He's never used that cold tone before. I see Wargreymon fly towards our enemy and they started to attack. The next thing I knew was that Cyberdramon was fighting as well. Cyberdramon and Wargreymon are stronger than those digimon, but there only 2 of them fighting, I don't know, 2 hundred digimon? They won't win! Even if Cyberdramon and Wargreymon are stronger, they're out numbered! 

            "Taichi, we've got to retreat! There's too many of them!" I said.

            He didn't seem to hear me though. He just stood there, with anger burning in his eyes. 

            "Taichi!" I called to him, hoping he was actually listening to me.

            "Can you hear me? I said we've gotta retreat!"

            "If you're scared, then leave, I could open the digital gates for you to go back. I'll just seal it up again," he said with no emotion in his voice.

            "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?!?" I yelled, "Don't you care about Wargreymon? He's going to get hurt badly! He might even die!"

            "Take Cyberdramon, and leave this place. And DON'T EVER COME BACK!" 

            It was like he never heard anything I had said. 

            "I'm talking about Wargreymon here! You don't care what's going to happen to him? I can see that you don't. He doesn't deserve a partner like you!" I shouted.

            His heart has turned into ice. I gave up. He's not going to listen to me. He doesn't care about anything around him anymore. 

            "Cyberdramon! Retreat!" I commanded. 

            "We're going back to Gennai's to open the Digital Gate! We need help!" I told Cyberdramon.

            "You're gonna what?" Taichi looked at me in disbelief, I guess his anger left him.

            "You heard me, I'm going to open the Digital Gate, so the other chosen could come back here to help us!" I said. "Obviously, we can't count on you since you don't even care what's happening around you. And me and Cyberdramon can't do this alone."

            Taichi's POV

            He's right… We do need help. I don't even know why I was angry. But, we can't open the digital gates! I don't want to risk the others getting hurt! What should I do? 

            "I'm sorry, Ryo… I don't know what happened…" I apologized.

            "Don't worry about it. As long as you're back." He smiled, "But we have to retreat!"

            " I know…" I said "Wargreymon! Use Gaia Force! We need to retreat!"

(A/N: Gaia Force is actually Terra Force. But they call it Gaia Force in Japan.)

            Wargreymon used his Gaia Force and sent it towards the enemy. It caused a huge explosion. We started running towards Gennai's house. We have to figure out a plan there.

Ryo's POV

            We made it back to Gennai's without much problem. Now, we're trying to figure out what to do. Lately, there's been more Digimon appearing than usual. And we can't hold them off forever.

            "We need the other chosen children to help." I said.

            Obviously, Taichi didn't like that idea. "No, we can't let them come back here. It's way too dangerous."

            "Ryo's right. You 2 can't do this alone. The darkness to spreading across the digital world faster than before." Gennai told us.

            "I'm sorry Taichi, but we have no other choice at the moment. We need their help." 

            Taichi finally gave in. "Fine, let's open the gate and I'll go back to the real world to tell them what had happened."

A/N: Ok, this chapter is finished. The next chapter would be about Yamato and the others missing Taichi. It WOULD contain Taiora and Takari. I might rewrite this story after I finish it. I don't know. Alright, see you next time! R&R! 


End file.
